Outside In 2
Outside In 2 is also an animated parody based on the Disney and Pixar film Inside Out, and the sequel to Outside In. Plot After the events of the previous installment, Joy goes insane and becomes obsessed with the microphone as she keeps Riley happy all the time, and all the memories are yellow instead of red, blue, purple, human, and green. The rest of the emotions Ash Williams were in their circles meaning that they are not allowed to use the control panel. Sadness attempts to reason with Joy, only to be threatened which causes Sadness to cry. Disgust cannot go near her because she stated that Joy hasn't been showered for days, and Fear was too scared to do it. So therefore, Anger leaves his circle and throws Joy to the floor and chokeholds her with his arm. The rest of the emotions tie Joy up in a chair in the subconscious as a punishment for endangering Riley. Anger also destroys the microphone as well. The rest of the emotions leave Joy alone for a bit, and Joy threatens them by telling them if they touch the control panel without her permission, she will kill them. Joy screams angrily, and then she whines that she is sorry and is demanded to be let out. But then, a spider comes by and breaks Joy free. She then eats the spider and thinks that the spider's blood tasted juicy. Back at Headquarters, the rest of the emotions were trying to fix the control panel after Joy screwed up the controls, and there was a knock at the door. Anger opens the door, and it is revealed to be Joy, who escaped from the subconscious. Anger nervously attempts to speak to Joy, but she snaps his neck. Joy enters Headquarters and telling the rest of the emotions where her microphone is, and Disgust memorizes her that they threw it out. Joy walks very close to Disgust and licks her, causing Disgust to vomit to death. Joy attempts to do something deadly to Fear as well, but he jumps out the window, possibly falling to his death. Joy takes over the control panel once again and turns Riley into a demon version of herself, and Sadness was in shock after seeing that Riley killed her father by eating him. Sadness attempts to alter one of Riley's core memories, but Joy stops her by trying to snatch it from her, but the core memory shatters after they accidently drop one of them. Joy becomes enraged and tries to kill Sadness but gets headbutted by her. Sadness manages to press the emergency shutdown button, which causes Riley to revert back to normal, just when she was about to eat her mother as well. After what Sadness did, Joy stabs Sadness with one of the shattered glass from the destroyed core memory, and Sadness tells Joy that being happy all the time is not worth it. But Joy claims that it totally is, as she cackles evilly, but then a giant rod stabs Joy through the stomach, and being pulled back by the doctor. It was revealed oustide Riley's head, Ash Williams emotion fix the control panel, they had to do a lobotomy surgery to get rid of her all time happiness. The doctor then proceeds to do the same with Riley's mother. Sadness, who is the only emotion that is still alive, tries to fix the control panel, but she gives up. Riley then makes the same face that she did in the previous installment, and then her demon self kind of jumpscares the viewers and telling them that she scared them. Characters *Joy *Sadness *Anger *Fear *Disgust *Riley *Riley Mom *Riley Dad *Demon Riley *Doctor *Ash Williams Voices *Dane Powroznik as Professor Knowby, Anger and Fear *Terri Powroznik as Joy, Sadness, and Disgust *Jacob Love as Riley and Demon Riley *Ryan Ouellette as Riley's mother and father *Thomas Neufeld as the Doctor *Bruce Campbell as Ash Williams Trivia * This is the first Disney and Pixar parody to have a sequel, and this is also the third animated parody to have a sequel. The first one was Starters and the second one was The Final Night. * Unlike the rest of the Disney parodies, this video is completely horror. *When Joy craves her mouth with a shattered glass from the core memory, her mouth resembles to the Joker from the Batman series or the creepy pasta character, Jeff the Killer. *When Joy makes a creepy face at 9:12, the mouth looks exactly like Springtrap from The Final Night series expect its white and blood around the teeth. Gallery Video Category:Parodies base on Disney Category:Horror Theme Parody Category:Parody Category:ROAR